


Get Back Up

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel misses the fight. Written for a prompt in the fail_fandomanon wrestling thread.





	

Daniel always told himself he wouldn't be one of _those_ GM's. Wouldn't ever let it get personal, wouldn't show favoritism, would be firm but fair. And he'd like to be able say he's succeeded in fulfilling those aims, but he knows that wouldn't be true. Not entirely, anyway, because the ring's still in his blood, the longing for the adrenaline of going toe to toe with an opponent. And there are still people who know how to get under his skin, push his buttons.

Or, currently, one person, at least.

Daniel's backstage when the Miz finds him, grabbing him roughly by the arm and dragging him toward a nearby door. And Daniel doesn't resist, because he wants this, _needs_ it, the one reminder that he's not some neutered bureaucrat, that there's some fight left in him.

The room is small, practically a closet, the walls close and tight. "What the hell is going on?" Miz spits out, furious.

Daniel sighs, pointedly enough to be a goad. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're threatened by me, you're _jealous_ of me."

"No," Daniel replies, calm as he can. "I'm just doing my job."

"Your _job_ ," Miz sneers, eyes burning. 

"I'm your boss."

"Shane's my boss."

"Then go talk to Shane."

"Maybe I will."

"Look." Daniel takes a breath, trying to moderate his tone, not let the disdain and anger he feels be so apparent. "We have to work together. And for now, I need you to show me some respect."

"Respect?" The word is incredulous, disbelieving, and Daniel's had just about _enough_ , heat rising in chest, the fire of it filling him.

"You know," he replies smoothly, "I could still take you."

Miz snorts in derision. "You could _try_ , Daniel," he says, voice falling into a mocking sing-song, "but remember, you're too broken to fight."

"There's no one here." Daniel gestures around him. "Just us."

"Oh, and you'd like that, wouldn't you? Get me suspended, go telling tales to Shane about how I attacked you unprovoked? You're the great Daniel Bryan, everyone should show you respect." Miz shakes his head. "Respect has to be earned, it's not something that's given. You think everyone should just worship you, that we should all get down on our knees and…"

"Maybe you should," Daniel interrupts. And he's shocked to suddenly realize that he's _hard_. He's hard, and he's not in control, he knows that, but the high of confrontation is too good, too familiar.

"What?" Miz asks, clearly not understanding.

"Maybe," Daniel says, enunciating every word so there's no mistaking what he's saying, "you should get down on your knees."

For a brief moment, Miz is visibly confused, but then he glances down at Daniel's crotch and smiles, lip curling up into a triumphant sneer. And Daniel should be humiliated, but he can almost _taste_ how much he wants this, to see Miz kneel before him.

Miz doesn't say anything, but he holds Daniel's gaze as he lowers himself to his knees, blue eyes cold as steel as he moves closer, hand on the button of Daniel's pants.

And he'll stop, Daniel thinks. Any second he'll stop, because this has already gone too far and they're both too old for these kinds of games, but Daniel's not going to be the one to concede defeat; not now, not ever.

Not even when Miz's mouth is around him, hot and sweet, and Daniel swallows hard, closing his eyes.


End file.
